


【铁虫】《小老弟你怎么回事》

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: 赞助商大佬铁×花滑选手虫*伪女装预警*ooc预警*NC-17  真·车上我还是下手了....商演就跟夜店一样，十分有意思的。*本文pp原型不是现实任何三次任何选手or同题材作品的化身，单纯是我为了开车塑造的人设！！





	【铁虫】《小老弟你怎么回事》

作为冬季项目的花样滑冰在夏天以商业演出这种鲜为人知的活动形式活动着，而今年的世锦赛冠军得主Peter Parker也因为又得一块金牌而备受瞩目，他毕竟从升入成年组伊始就一直被看好，因为这个孩子足够有天赋，也足够的努力和认真。漂亮的脸蛋和合适的演出服装也成为了闪光点，一大票女粉丝可以为他打爆电话。

 

然而作为Stark工业下唯一签下的唯一一个花滑选手，还是老板Tony Stark亲手签下的，他这次受邀的商演是他最不想被Tony知道的一场。

好巧不巧的是，Tony偏偏还就来了这场，签下Peter Parker已经五年有余，他们俩也交往了两年之久，Tony Stark不错过Peter任何一场比赛，虽然不能在挡板之后，但每次他们都会互相陪伴，但商演Tony却是很少参加，只因为Peter跟Tony说过他喜欢商演的氛围，他便留足了自由空间给他的小孩，但他没想到商演的竟然是这样的...

商演的灯光一般会调的很暗，为了让人更加陶醉其中，而正是在这种灯光下，Peter的曲目《Spider》显得像是游走在夜店的男孩，格外引人注意，比在洁白赛场上表演还要更吸引人一些，鲍步接阿克塞尔三周大一字滑出在昏暗的灯光下点燃了女孩们震耳欲聋的尖叫，而身上穿的考斯腾(*演出时穿的衣物)也与平时不同，原本一副正经的超级英雄模样，随着灯光的聚集，他像极了游刃有余在夜店里游走的夜店王子一般，尽管这一切都让Tony并不是很OK。

等他以为这就是结束后，集体表演时更让Tony吃惊，在人群中找不到的男孩突然穿着一件黑色连体衣，裸露着大片的脊背，属于女性的黑色的短裤和打底的丝袜，佩戴着假发和用来固定不让假发因为旋转飞出去的猫耳发饰，这件女装显然是燃爆了全场，来看他的粉丝疯狂尖叫，而在观众席看着的Tony Stark被男孩这突如其来的操作惊得还没反应过来时，男孩就已经拿着伞开始随着歌曲的播放舞动起来，他在冰上跳着Umbrella，加入了花滑元素的Umbrella经过Peter演绎出一种别样的感觉，接续步直接撩进了Tony的心里，撩到他欲火高烧。

“这就是所谓氛围轻松吗....”Tony咬牙切齿的看着Peter的教练Loki，Loki撇了他一眼后翻了一个大大的白眼。

等到表演结束时Peter在演出服外套了一件外套，摘了假发只带着猫耳的男孩在场子里疯狂卖萌撩人，直到他撩到了Tony面前，他一下子就认出来了墨镜和小胡子，一瞬间的动作居然有点呆滞，嘴里却小声的念了一句：“Mr.Stark....”

Tony还是很高兴的，玩的再开心还是没有忘了他，如果此刻有粉丝拍到这一幕，深思下就知道两个人的奇妙关系，只见Peter像是意识到了自己下场后悲惨遭遇一样，他的心里拉响了警报，慌忙把队服外套的拉链狠狠的拉到了最顶，猫耳摘下来滑到了其他人身上，手揣在口袋里开始在场里游走，现在开始掩饰自己装作一个老大爷一样，他一直躲开Tony那边，他怕再多去一下他都有可能下不了Tony的车。

从下场开始Peter就惴惴不安，他知道自己闯祸了，一般Tony看着他笑什么都不说的时候八成就是有事！自己的屁股要遭罪是在所难免了，他索性等所有选手走完了以后，他找了一件足够遮住演出短裤的大衣，用中分假发遮住自己的脸蛋，带上帽子去了停车场，他完全不用那么小心，停车场里除了Tony的车，四下无人。

他拉开车门，坐在后座的Tony翘着腿看着他，惊讶的表情瞬间变换，他恶趣味的装作不认识他：“Hi甜心，你这是迷路了吗？”

“是啊，先生，在你心里迷了路还能找到出口吗？”Peter的反撩技术一流，他靠在车门上问，而Tony则是揽着他的腰摇了摇头，笑着说：“我想你可能出不去了，宝贝。”

“玩够了吗，Stark先生？”说完Peter一脚蹬上了车，扑在Tony身上与他热吻，从腰上离开的手顺势带上车门，在狭窄的空间里两个人难舍难分的吻了起来，而Peter像是不怕事大一样的跨坐在Tony身上不说还不停歇的扭动着，“玩够了可要为我效劳了。”

Peter推开Tony停止了吻的继续，他拖下大衣，里面依然是那件性感的短裤和黑丝，这是让Tony没想到的，他揽着Tony的脖子笑的一脸无辜的抱上去，Peter太了解Tony了，就算生气了他只要掌握主动权Tony不能拿他怎么样的。

他解开Tony的领带，很随意的扔到副驾驶，眼神却从未离开过Tony的脸，他手放在Tony的肩膀上说：“Stark先生，帮帮忙，我摸不到后面的带子了。”

这句话Peter自己都不信，他能做到全男单最漂亮的贝尔曼，标准的鲍步下腰是被前辈们点名夸赞的，柔韧性也是不用说的好，Tony顺势压倒Peter躺在后座上，扯开系在背后的带子疯狂的啃噬白嫩的脖颈，却遭到了Peter的推阻：“别...明天还有商演...啊！”  
“去他妈的商演，再看你穿成那样发骚？”Tony恶狠狠的问道，原本已经有些淡忘的事情现在又被拉了出来，他吃醋的揪着Peter胸前的两粒凸起手指玩弄着，狠狠的在锁骨的地方留下了许多红色的印记，像是在宣誓自己对Peter的主权一样，幼稚的可爱。Peter不敢反抗，放任Tony的肆意妄为，他只是乖巧的躺在Tony身下呻吟。

被解开的衣服松垮的挂在腰上，Peter被推到仰躺在后车座上，整个白嫩的胸膛展现在Tony眼前，短裤、领带和假发一起在副驾驶座上，而包裹着双腿的黑色丝袜此刻也被暴力的撕扯开来，白嫩的腿肉在暴露在空气中，内裤整挂在Peter的腿弯处，浑圆的臀肉被Tony握在手中揉捏着，Tony从西装裤兜里拿出润滑剂沾满整只手，慢慢的探向两瓣臀肉间的后穴，他们不是第一次做这种事情了，恋爱伊始Peter就迫不及待的邀请着Tony，Tony以Peter年龄太小拒绝了，仅仅只是以大人的方式帮男孩手淫了一次，而成年那年两个人借着Peter拿了奖牌为由滚到了床上，激情一夜后便有了赛前从不见面，赛后一夜激情的规矩。  
Tony认真的用手指在后穴里扩张，甚至一句话也没有说，而Peter则是咬着手背，发出一些气音回应着Tony手指的操弄，等到后穴能够轻松容纳四指时Tony也没有要插入的想法，Peter感受着在后穴里的手指不断抠弄着肠壁，他不住的挣扎要跑，可Tony却按住他的小腹让他动弹不能，他喘息着抬起还包裹着丝袜的脚点了点Tony的肩膀说：“Tony...别玩了....唔！”

“想要什么？嗯？”Tony看着他说，接开西裤的皮带后拉开拉链，早已涨起的阴茎撑的整个内裤，Peter只是起了身，肩膀抵在车门上，他的脚轻轻的在Tony大腿内侧踩着，支支吾吾的半天也说不到点子上，Tony不为所动，生气的男人连耐力都是直线上涨，他忍住气又问了一遍：“要什么？刚刚不是还很主动吗？”

“要你！要你操我！...呜！”Peter眼角带了点泪，却没被Tony发现，他掰开Peter的腿，拉开内裤时身下的巨物迫不及待的弹了出来，他不紧不慢的套上了避孕套，在Peter喊出那句话后才慢慢的插进去，却又不动，等Peter不耐烦的扭动时又像拼了命一样的疯狂顶弄，开始还能承受的住的Peter到了后面，随着Tony操弄他在车门上上下起伏的蹭弄着，修长的双腿被Tony抓住左脚脚踝拉开，右脚则是撑着歪卧在车座上的Peter，他从开始的大声呻吟尖叫转为后来的咬紧嘴唇小声的闷哼，他喘息着向Tony求饶，声音也比求爱时软了许多：“啊Tony！...Tony轻点嗯...我错了唔啊....真啊受不住了...！”

Tony却向没听到一样更快了起来，九浅一深已经满足不了他了，他变着花样的往更深的地方操弄，巨大的顶端不停的戳弄着Peter脆弱的敏感点，还不忘照顾下Peter的小兄弟，承受不住的快感让他不断向Tony模糊的求饶道歉，直到Tony听不到小声的求饶时，他才睁开眼看了一眼男孩，此时背靠在车门上的男孩正一手捂着嘴，另一手抓着车门，娇喘着气哭着，Tony从没有见Peter在床上哭过，第一次也没过，哭的两个眼睛通红，就连雪白的脸蛋也被染成粉红，一副可怜极了的样子，Tony怜惜的停了下来，他赶忙捞起Peter抱紧怀里，本来只是小声的哭的男孩突然抽了起来，他给男孩顺气止不住的一边吻着Peter的脸颊和脖颈一边说：“不哭了Pete，宝贝我错了真错了...不哭了。”

Peter摇了摇头，他揽着Tony的脖子，后穴里还含着Tony的阴茎，呜咽的亲吻着Tony的后颈，默许着Tony继续刚才的活塞运动，Tony这才握着Peter的腰继续抽插起来，他不断的抚摸着Peter的背，似是安抚一般的，耳边的带着鼻音的呻吟却是没有停息过，伴随着热泪打在他的肩颈，Tony的欲望却没有减弱，他快速的抽插，白嫩的腰肢上留下一圈淡红色的指痕，Peter惊叫着射在Tony的小腹上，两个人就着相拥的姿势达到了高潮，Tony不断的撞击着脆弱的肠壁，Peter高声惊呼着收缩紧后穴，Tony捏着他的腰，射在避孕套里，他们相拥着喘息，却是难得的平静。

等激烈的性事结束，刚刚哭的掉了不少眼泪的Peter扯着Tony的袖子开始认错：“Tony我错了...我不该这样的...”Tony听着小孩的认错，加上刚刚还算畅快的性事，故作别闹的点了点头，可Peter话根本没说完，“我该回去给你一个人滑的...”  
Tony吓得衬衣扣子都扣错了，他一想到刚刚冰上那一出他就控制不住的想按到Peter再来一次，他快手给自己整理好衣服平复心情，又捡起放在一旁的大衣给Peter套上，男孩除了这件能遮挡的大衣，里面一丝不挂了，他抱起男孩坐在他腿上，伸手捏了捏他的鼻子说：“我没气，真的(假的)，就是下面比较火大，等等回去还得辛苦你。”

Peter果然没猜错，屁股遭殃是在所难免的，就算他再弱小可怜无助。

Happy：我不该在车里，我该在车底。

等到了家，Peter又“尽心尽力”的帮助Tony消了两次火这事才勉强翻了篇。

第二天的商演照常的进行起来，虽然昨天的两次的“运动”让他的腿没有什么大碍，在按摩后腰上的负担还是有所缓解，但是他还是滑出来了十三年来最大“车祸”。  
Peter将昨天的服装此时也换成了包裹的足够严实的，为了不让粉丝看到他遍布全身的吻痕，而后就是临时换了选曲，在表演的过程中，原计划在节目里的所编排的跳跃几乎全部失败，唯一能挽尊的就是他的招牌4S(*后内接环四周)落冰成功以外的成功，而这并不是结束，他居然还在蹲距式旋转时失误，Peter坦言，这是他人生中最大的一次事故，好死不死，Tony还就坐在不远处和Loki教练在一起看着，他滑行结束后，握着话筒的男孩多次鞠躬道歉多次，甚至下场的时候有点匆忙。

而此时的罪魁祸首的Tony和教练Loki对视一眼，第一次Tony有了想要剁屌的想法，旁边的Loki则是把Peter摔倒在冰面上的照片发到了推特上，并配文表达自己的心情：“小老弟你怎么回事？？”

 

-END


End file.
